Vito Scaletta (Mafia III)
Vito Scaletta is a character in Mafia III. :For the events of Mafia II, please see Vito Scaletta (Mafia II). History Background Vito is the leader of the Italian Gang and runs the River Row district of New Bordeaux, which he had been entrusted with as a lieutenant for the Marcano Crime Family. The FBI took an interest in him due to his relationship with Lincoln Clay, noting that he saw action during World War II, served a six year term in jail for theft and illegal distribution of federal rations, and was a suspect in the death of Carlo Falcone, whose crime family he had previously worked for. He began working for the Marcano family after his exile from Empire Bay as part of a deal negotiated by Leo Galante after he had massacred a large portion of the Empire Bay Triads, a Chinese criminal organization who operate out of Chinatown in that city. In the past decade Vito has also been looking into finding out who was responsible for the murder of his best friend Joe Barbaro, who was not protected by Vito's arrangement with Leo, as both were responsible for the attack on the Empire Bay Triads. Years later, Vito establishes that Joe skipped town after getting the jump on his captors and sought protection from some mobsters in Chicago, who instead maimed and beat him to death. Working for Marcano Through Sal Marcano, he is given the River Row district of New Bordeaux to run as one of his lieutenants circa 1953; however, Sal has never been pleased with this arrangement, having only accepted Vito out of respect for Galante, and being unable to easily kill him because Vito is a made man. The situation comes to a head in 1968 when Marcano decides to kill Vito by sending his nephew, Michael Grecco to muscle into Vito's rackets in River Row, so that Marcano can get the hit on Vito sanctioned by the Commission (which he suspects planted Vito into his outfit as a mole), ostensibly because Vito hasn't been kicking up his dues to Sal (in reality, however, because Sal doesn't want Vito to inform the Commission about the casino he's planning to build in the city), only to have his plan interrupted by Lincoln Clay, saving Vito's life. Out of appreciation to Lincoln as well as recognizing that he has the ability to help him get retribution on the Marcano family, Vito joins up with Lincoln as one of his underbosses, along with Cassandra and Thomas Burke, to help him defeat Marcano and take over New Bordeaux's criminal activities. Italian Gang After murdering Grecco, Vito cuts himself loose from the Marcano family to become one of Lincoln's underbosses, seizing control of some of Marcano's territories, and the rackets they contain, from Lincoln. Working for Lincoln Vito first meets Lincoln at the Retroussé Yacht Club, whose members include Sal Marcano. Vito, who had served in the Second World War, questions Lincoln about his service in Vietnam, leaving right before Sal and Giorgi brief Lincoln about the Federal Reserve robbery, for which Vito is fronting most of his life savings. According to Giorgi, Vito has also gotten him a combination for the vault at the Federal Reserve. Several months following Sal's betrayal of the Black Mob, Vito has been struggling to pay his dues to Sal, who has been intentionally squeezing him dry and sabotaging his rackets so that he can get a hit on Vito sanctioned by the Commission. Vito had been contemplating skipping town for years, but his savings weren't substantial enough, and after Sal refused to pay him his cut from the Federal Reserve heist when Vito suspected that he was next on Sal's hit list, meaning that his life savings had been lost, Vito deliberately tried to provoke Sal into killing him in the following months. Michael's men eventually ambush Vito and keep him detained in the freezer of Benny's Ristorante, long enough until Michael can kill him - this fails to come to fruition when Vito is unexpectedly rescued by Lincoln. Vito agrees to help him take revenge on Marcano so long as Vito can exact vengeance on Michael Grecco, whom they later detain and torture for information after their initial attempt to ambush him at a brothel is interrupted by the arrival of hitmen dispatched by Marcano. After Vito learns that Sal wants him dead out of fear that he could inform Leo and the rest of the Commission about his plan to build a casino in New Bordeaux, he murders Grecco by running him through a meat grinder and sets out to rebuild his businesses, namely a smuggling operation he runs through his lieutenant Alma Diaz, at his warehouse, the dock union and a seafood restaurant called Benny's Ristorante. He later gets into an argument with Cassandra at a sit-down after it is revealed that his men, on Vito's orders, had been killing her men months prior due to conflict between the Haitian Mob and the Marcano Crime Family. Fate :Due to the multiple options in Mafia III, Vito's fate can differ depending on the player's choice and actions Betrayal If Lincoln doesn't give enough territories to Vito, Vito will betray Lincoln. Lincoln will be forced to turn up on Vito's turf on River Row, where he must fight through dozens of Vito's men. Lincoln then confronts Vito at his restaurant and fatally wounds him. Vito tells Lincoln that he thought he would be different than the other "cocksuckers" in his past, mentioning his old enemies Derek Pappalardo and Alberto Clemente, but states that Lincoln has 'betrayed' him. But in turn Lincoln tells Vito that he has been greedy, and not been patient to wait for the money to come rolling in. Vito tells him he gave up a lot for this life and deserves better. Vito then pulls a knife and goes for Lincoln, but gets shot down. Falling to his knees, Vito tells Lincoln "fuck you" before being shot in the forehead and killed. Lincoln Leaves New Bordeaux If Lincoln leaves New Bordeaux following the death of Sal Marcano and has given a majority of the districts to Vito, Vito ultimately takes over the city and gets Sal's casino up and running, claiming the penthouse as his place of residence. In the two years that follow, Vito opens another casino and then rapidly expands his portfolio of real estate to include hotels, arenas and even a new convention center, earning the city its current moniker as the 'Las Vegas of the South', with Vito becoming the undisputed boss of New Bordeaux's criminal underworld. Ruling Together If Lincoln chooses to remain in New Bordeaux and run his criminal empire after the death of Sal Marcano, he can choose to rule it together with Vito and (if still alive) Cassandra and Burke. Here Lincoln achknowledges how much they have helped them, and that he couldn't take down the Marcano crime family without each other. Lincoln Rules Alone If Lincoln chooses to remain in New Bordeaux, but run his criminal empire alone after the death of Sal Marcano, he will tell Vito and (if still alive) Cassandra and Burke that what he is about to do "isn't personal" before drawing a gun and shooting all three of them dead. However this decision would become fruitless on Lincoln's part as he is killed in a car bomb explosion set up by Father James, who can't stand to see how far Lincoln has gone and that he murdered the three people who stood by him. Associates *Bobby Navarro offers Italian muscle for hire in the form of his lunatic brothers. *Gianni Bruno offers medical upgrades like an additional Adrenaline Shot and increasing stamina and health. *Betty Johnson can get you enemy locations and pick up kickbacks for you. Family *Maria Scaletta (mother, deceased) *Antonio Scaletta (father, deceased) *Francesca Scaletta (sister) *Eric Reilly (brother-in-law) Mission Appearances Story Missions *Work the Man who Bleeds (phone calls) *Fish Gotta Eat Optional Missions *I Need a Favor *Seems Simple Enough Betrayal Mission Information coming soon. Trivia *Vito appeared as the protagonist of Mafia II and as the unnamed hitman in the Epilogue of Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven. *Although originally having respect for Leo Galante in Mafia II, it is shown in Mafia III that Vito has clear hatred towards his former ally, holding him in the same regard as his past enemies Derek Pappalardo and Alberto Clemente, and even referring to Leo as "cocksucker" in a few conversations with Lincoln Clay. This is due to Vito constantly being treated as second best, coupled with the loss of his best friend Joe Barbaro. *He is shown to have respect for Lincoln Clay, which maybe due to the both of them having done military service. *According to his wanted poster, he is wanted by the FBI for murder, interstate flight, attempted murder, extortion, and robbery. Gallery Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 04.jpg|Vito concept art from Mafia III Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 03.jpg|Vito concept art from Mafia III Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 02.jpg|Vito in Gamescom 2015 trailer Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 05.jpg|Lincoln Clay and Vito Scaletta Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 07.png|Vito at a sitdown with Lincoln Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 08.jpg|Vito Scaletta menu artwork Lincoln Clay Case File 839-2982v-68s-2.jpg|FBI Wanted poster Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 09.png|Vito's last moments in optional betrayal mission. Vito Scaletta (Mafia III) 10.png|Vito Scaletta in 2016 (optional ending) canvas2.png|Vito first meeting Lincoln. Category:Mafia III Category:Characters in Mafia III Category:Italian Gang Category:Boss Category:Underboss Category:Unconfirmed Pages